Reluctance
by Miss Eloquent
Summary: Why does Whisper have to be so difficult? The continuation of "Big Mistake"!


**Hey there! Now I know that there's Fable 3 out so why could I possibly be publishing this? Simply: An apology; a more in-depth explanation? Look at my profile to see. This is a continuation piece to "Big Mistake" essentially. This has a bit more, um, lemon in it though. I wanted to practice how to write it a bit, which also collided with my love for Whisper and EVIL!CC. **

**Anyways, lemme shut my big trap and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fable, Lionhead Studio does though.**

* * *

><p>"Farmboy, get off me." Whisper said, her accent getting heavy due to her irritation, trying to push Lucan's groping hands off of her, but to no success, they remained firmly on her hips. Instead she tried to put distance between them on the bed so she moved over to the edge, but he pulled her back in to his grasp. She made a loud frustrated noise in the back of her throat and pulled the duvet over her head and her naked body. She tried to block out the feel on his hard abs, among other hard things…<p>

"Why are you bein' so cold now? You were so willin' an hour ago." Lucan faux-pouted at Whisper but like she would care, she closed her eyes tightly, not letting in a fraction of light from the fireplace to enter her sight, a frown on her face. This made Lucan sigh in aggravation, he thought they were making such good progress, since she let him plunge into that tight, slick…and her screaming with abandon… Lucan had a really good night, and morning. What could he say? Whisper did have a lot of stamina and he proved that he could more than keep up with her. Lucan smirked at her resistance though, sometimes she was just too cute but he thought to what happened earlier and he absentmindedly licked his lips. Maybe the word cute wasn't the word for Whisper.

"Farmboy…you are trying my patience." Whisper managed to pull her head from the comforter and was glaring over her naked shoulder at Lucan, who had a raised eyebrow, looking smug.

"Ya know, you're sexy when you're mad."

The glare Whisper was giving Lucan could cut through the hearts of most men.

But with her hair disarrayed and her kissed-swollen forming a small scowl, she looked more like a pissed off kitten.

A sexy pissed off kitten.

His sexy pissed off kitten.

"Baby doll, if you still want those darlin' lips of yours still attached to your face, I suggest you stop starin' at me like that." He ended with a smirk that held many dark promises.

Sexy dark promises that made Whisper shuddered and warm with want that she felt earlier this morning.

Lucan let his head drop between the space of her shoulder and her neck and let his lips flutter over the many bite marks he placed there last night and early this morning, all varying in size and shape. He was so tempted to take another bite out of the glorious chocolate skin but he refrained himself because even though her glared wavered, she looked that she was still wishing death upon him.

So without hesitation, he tugged at her short hair so her mouth crashed into his, their teeth colliding harshly. As soon as she open her mouth to protest, Lucan took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her intoxicating mouth, then getting frustrated when Whisper fought for dominance, his hand roaming all over her body. He eventually made her submit and thoroughly explored her wet cavern. After a few minutes of intense kissing, they came up for breath, Whisper harshly panting which made her full breasts heave up and down. Entranced by her breasts, Lucan gently kissed the top of each of his favorite girls, as if trying to calm them down. Then, he placed his chin behind the valley of her chest while his fingers played with Whisper's erect nipples, which made her let out a soft moan.

"Well, I did warn you, didn't I?"

Those words made her glare come back tenfold.

With him never breaking eye contact with her, he let one of his hands slide down her abdomen, skimming over her belly button and went down to her wet folds, which earned him a loud moan and an intense shiver from Whisper, looking down at her, smirking approvingly.

"You want this, don't you baby?"

"No."

"Say yes."

_**"No."**_

With this being said, he rub his thumb over her clit harshly, which made her shudder intensely and let a barely audible, breathless, 'yes'.

"See, now that wasn't hard, was it?"

He smiled a seemingly innocent smile towards Whisper.

"Too bad I am though."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucan and Whisper interaction &amp; attraction cracks me up. :)<strong>


End file.
